


Love Is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hoshiyomi Subaru/Kido Seiji
Kudos: 2





	Love Is Love

"You make him feel weird everytime I'm around you! It's not hatred, it's not a friendship, it's something more than that. It's so black and white like the chess board. I want to do stuff to you that I never wanted to do with anyone else."

"Seiji… what your feelings in heart...  _ is love." _

Seiji eyes widened, " _ Love _ ." Seiji looked down, "I shouldn't love you. I can't love you." 

"Why must that be?" 

"Because you're my rival, my friend. You're a male. I know you won't feel the same so why do I bother."

"But Seiji I feel the same why…" 

Seiji eyes widened as he looked up at Subaru, "what…" Seiji narrow his eyes, "you're only just saying that to make me feel better just admit it." 

"I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about these sorts of things." 

"How about the last time you said you needed time. Did you get enough time?" 

"Yes, penty."


End file.
